


curl of the waves

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, For a good purpose tho, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Phil Watson, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Near Death Experiences, Nonconsensual Kisses, Surfer Dream, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: It’s an odd feeling, being scared of the water. It’s foreign to him. He never could imagine himself being scared that he’d drown, but right now, he was genuinely concerned. He couldn’t seem to get out of the break zone and was stuck under wave after wave.Dream was born and raised near the ocean, taught to surf as soon as he could walk. It had been painful, being so far from it when he went to college. Now that he was back home, he needed to take advantage of being so close to the beach again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	curl of the waves

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TEN WHILE IM AT IT. Day nine was really what pushed me back, but I'm hoping to catch up as quickly as I can. Day ten's prompt was "Beach Day" and I took it as a chance to write some DnF lol There's also another brief YouTuber cameo, but I doubt anyone will get it. it was just sort of a throwaway joke.
> 
> TW: Near drowning and there is a nonconsensual kiss, though it's not _exactly_ a kiss.
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.

Growing up in Florida made Dream very well acquainted with the ocean. He had spent his childhood surrounded by water. Most of their family pictures usually had them at the beach or on a pier. He knew he was lucky, extremely lucky. He grew up in a little beach town, a safe one too. Everyone knew everyone else and even if there were tourists, they were usually treated as if they had always belonged. Most of his other friends lived in colder climates or lived in cities, places that weren’t as safe. 

He couldn’t imagine not living near the water, not being able to feel sand beneath his feet or taste the salt in the air. He had hesitated but decided moving back to his home town would be good for him, though he was determined to get his own place. He stayed with his parents before an apartment opened up. When he signed the lease, he had immediately called SapNap to come and stay with him, in his own place. The day he moved in, Dream taught SapNap how to surf. It had been one of the best days of his life, the sun setting as they sat on their boards and laughed until they couldn’t breathe.

Most days, he was stuck in his room, filming, or streaming. He took part of the day to go for jogs to keep him healthy, but surfing had taken a bit of a backseat. His channel had taken off and it felt like he was wrapped up in everything going on. The SMP only boosted that and he was pulled into writing the script, staying up late talking and editing with Wilbur and Techno. He almost forgot about surfing for a moment, his hobby being pushed aside for his work. Not that he didn’t like his work, but his heart ached when he caught sight of his board out on his balcony. 

He hadn’t realized how much he missed surfing until SapNap mentioned it in a call one day. They had been messing around with Fundy, Eret, and Quackity and he had spent most of the time throwing his character around in the water. SapNap had laughed. “Geez Dream, you miss the beach so much that you’re swimming in Minecraft for no reason?” He argued back that he lived near the beach and instantly got bombarded with questions from the others. They had laughed, though he briefly paused towards the end of it. 

“I guess I’ve been a little too busy. Maybe I’ll go tomorrow.” He mumbled. He earned a chorus of encouragement and grinned, pausing his game to check the weather for the next day. He grinned and let out a giddy little laugh when he saw that it was supposed to be nice. He peaked out his window at his board and drummed his fingers against his desk. “God..” He groaned as he forced himself to get back into the game. “Now I really want to surf.” He whined, earning laughter from his friends. He got some teasing almost immediately, taunts that he was impatient and acting like a whining child. He also got the “I didn’t know you could surf..” from Quackity which caused him to laugh again.

Despite going to bed late, he ended up waking up early. He knew he was excited, but the sun had just started peeking over the horizon when he woke up. Even still, he threw himself out of bed and hopped around his apartment. He made breakfast and packed himself a lunch in a small cooler. With that by the door, he packed a bag with a towel, a portable charger, some sunscreen, and a water bottle. It didn’t take him long to be changed and out the door, board tucked under his arm. 

The beach was nearly barren when he got there and he sent a quick picture of the rising sun to the group chat. Predictably, Wilbur and Phil answered. Techno did as well, which turned the attention to him since he had also been active at about 4 am, meaning the man hadn’t slept. Not a shock, it was Techno. His sleep schedule would always be jacked up it seemed. He texted them that he’d talk to them in a few hours before putting his phone into the bag along with his wallet and keys. 

A quick spray of sunscreen and a long gulp of water and he felt ready to head into the water. He double then triple checked that his stuff was hidden in the bag on the towel then went to check his board. It had been a few weeks, but it was still in good shape, thanks to how meticulously he cared for it. He didn’t need to apply new wax today, but it would need to get done soon. Once he was content with his board and set up, he took off towards the water.

He took in a deep breath as he breached the water, sighing in relief. He paddled out from the shore and sat up, just watching and waiting. The water was nice, a little rocky, but nothing he hadn’t handled before. He caught a few waves, paddling around and looking up at the sky. He took a break for lunch, unsatisfied with how his day had been going. The tide had been weirdly calm. It wasn’t going poorly, he could have worse waves, but he wanted bigger waves. He supposed the morning had been a good warmup, good enough to get him in the swing of things.

The beach was slowly starting to fill up, but it was still the middle of the day on a Thursday. He doubted there would be a crowd of people, even with how nice the day was. Too many kids at school, too many people at work. Like I’m supposed to be.. He ignored the nagging voice in the back of his mind, the one that had kept him tied to his keyboard and computer for three weeks. He set down his phone from where he had been typing out some tweets to people, drafting it. He watched as a group of teenagers paddled out.

They got past the break and he smiled as one immediately took off for a wave. He remembers doing that, skipping school with his friends, piling into the back of Thomas’s car with their boards, getting scolded by their parents when they came home covered in sand and salt. He watched the kids for a few more minutes before stretching and grabbing the leash for his board. Once it’s velcroed against his ankle, he throws the leg over his board and snaps a picture for Twitter, just of his leg, board, and the ocean in front of him.

_**Dream** @Dreamwastaken  
I told you guys I’d be outside today..._

He threw his phone back into the back and tossed his trash into the cooler so it didn’t get blown away by the wind that was slowly picking up. He sprayed himself down again with sunscreen before scooping up his board and taking off towards the ocean again. He spent another hour meandering, paddling around, and duck diving when needed. Nothing satisfying yet. Mostly just him and a few other surfers and swimmers. The surf started to get rougher as the day stretched on and he eagerly accepted the challenge. The teenagers left right as the green flag was exchanged for a yellow one and he briefly considered paddling back in as well.

_Not yet._

He frowns as he paddled a bit further out, watching the horizon as more waves rolled in. He pushed down on his board, duck diving beneath another wave and blinking the saltwater from his eyes. Another minute, another duck dive. He huffs before freezing and grinning. There’s a rush of adrenaline, the same kind he feels when playing Manhunt with SapNap and Bad. His heart skips a beat and he pushes forward. He can feel his breathing pick up in excitement as he reaches the peak and turns. There’s a freeing feeling as he manages to stand, the wave rough beneath him.

He laughs a little, but it’s cut short as his board jolts and he topples backward. Underneath the water, he scowls, mood ruined. He’s careful to keep above the rough seabed beneath him, aiming for where his board had resurfaced a few feet away. He gets up and shakes his head, making to climb up when another wave rolls over him. He can feel the leash be pulled straight and grimaces, struggling to resurface. The wave ends just as another begins and the panic begins to set in. The skin on his ankle has been rubbed raw from the leash of his board scratching against it and he flings his arm down to try and pull at the velcro. It’s hard to do when he couldn’t quite tell which way was up or down.

He finds it and yanks, his board being pulled from his body instantly. He finds himself stuck under the breaks of wave after wave, his eyes burning and lungs screaming for air. He shoves himself upwards and only gets a few precious seconds of air before he’s being rolled under again. It’s not enough and, briefly, he’s scared. It’s an odd feeling, being scared of the water. It’s foreign to him. He never could imagine himself being scared that he’d drown, but right now, he was genuinely concerned. He couldn’t seem to get out of the break zone and was stuck under wave after wave.

He started feeling faint and felt as if his lungs were going to pop just as something smooth grabbed him by the waist. He felt lips press against his own and attempted to jerk back until he felt air being pushed into his lungs. The feeling was euphoric and he stopped struggling, greedily drinking in the air the stranger was feeding him. They pulled away and he felt himself be pulled up. They broke the surface and he began coughing, gasping for breath as he was pushed up on to what felt like some sort of rock. 

He took a few minutes to hack up all the saltwater that had entered his system before turning to his savior. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, all of the precious air in his lungs leaving in one go. His savior was another man, somewhat. Dark blue fins poked out where his ears should be and scales peppered his cheeks, neck, and shoulders. The scales started condensing around his elbows until they reached his wrist where they covered where skin should be. The boy’s nails were incredibly sharp and looked like they could easily tear into him.

Other than the scales and fins, the most striking thing the boy had were gills on both sides of his neck and a long, curling tail. The scales got darker as they moved down his body, the fin at the end of his tail being pitch black. Dream blinked a few times in awe before looking back up at the man’s back. He was struck with how pretty this guy was, despite the fact that he was definitely upset. He had a little frown on his face, bottom lip jutting out, and his eyebrows were aimed downwards. He opened his mouth to speak and Dream jumped at the set of sharpened teeth in the man’s mouth.

“Are you not going to thank me?” The voice that came from the man was haughty sounding, matching the pout on his lips. All Dream could do was sputter in shock, mouth opening and closing. That got him a deeper frown and a suspicious look. “Are you dense? I could have very easily let you drown, you know.” The clawed hands crossed over the man’s bare chest and he felt his cheeks heat up at the realization that the other was naked. Something else came into mind; the fact that he had been kissed.

Granted, it wasn’t an actual kiss, it was more Dream inhaling the air the man gave him, but still. He clapped a hand over his mouth, the blush burning over his cheeks and up to his ears. It just made the other (He was technically a merman, wasn’t he? Could Dream call him that?) furrow his brows and lean forward more into Dream’s space. “Why is your face turning red? You weren’t this red before.” It was such an innocent question, one made cuter by the fins on the side of the merman’s head stretching out as he tilted his head.

It took another pause and Dream dropped his hand, licking over his lips subconsciously. “Um, I- Thanks. For not letting me drown.” He decided on, not answering the guy’s answer. He held out his hand. “I’m, uh, Dream.” He offered. It got a curious tilt of the head before the guy hesitantly reached forward. There was a brief moment when the merman carefully maneuvered his hand so that he didn’t stab Dream with his nails. They shook hands, Dream taking the lead with the action.

“George.” was the name he was offered and he felt himself turn a little pinker. It was such a simple name, basic, but it fit the man in front of him. George also had an accent it seemed, one familiar to him only by the fact that nearly all of his friends spoke with it. It was odd and he couldn’t figure out for the life of him why George would have a British accent when he was across the Atlantic in the waters off of Florida. There were a lot of questions that Dream had, which he felt was very reasonable for the situation.

He hesitated on which one to ask as George began to shift as if to dive off of the rock. “Wait! Wait! Um, you said you could have let me drown. Why didn’t you?” He asked, words falling out before he could stop them. George blinked widely, blue eyes framed by long lashes. The merman considered his words for a second, nails absentmindedly dragging over the rock below them. He made a weird clicking sound and Dream nearly cringed from the sound. 

There was another clicking before he heard something else respond to the noise George was making. The clicking turned into an odd chittering sound and he turned to look behind him. Two teenagers were peeking over the edge of the rock, both with blue eyes that matched George’s own. One of them was giving him a wide-eyed amazed look while the other didn’t look half as interested. Actually, the blonde one looked ready to lunge at him. Green fins poked out from the smaller one’s hair while red ones poked out from beneath the blonde’s. He bared his teeth before diving into the water again, pulling the other one along behind him. Dream faced George with a look of amazement.

The merman cleared his throat before speaking. “Tubbo didn’t want to let you drown, which I didn’t see the point in. You made a dumb decision not listening to the, uh, weird flags the people on the beach use.” He pointed out with a scoff and Dream rolled his eyes, his face heating up again in a blush. Yellow only meant caution, though he wouldn’t be surprised if the flags had been changed to red with how harsh the waves had gotten. George’s fins flicked slightly, his tail swishing. “Plus, it was rude of you. To nearly drown where I had been swimming.”

Dream barked out a laugh, wheezing at the statement. He watched as George’s lips quirked up in amusement. “You know, if you wanted to kill me, you probably could have torn me to shreds with those nails of yours.” He pointed out and George joined in on the laughter, though it was much more choppy and high pitched. He felt pride swell in his chest at the sound, his smile growing wider. It seemed that the high and mighty attitude was just a front. It only served to make him more curious; about George, about what George was doing here, about why he had two teenagers with him.

George reached up and carefully tucked a strand of his brown hair behind his ear. “I still could, but then we wouldn’t be able to watch you with that odd board of yours.” He pointed out bashfully and Dream felt his heart soar. 

“You were watching me surf?”

“Yeah. It’s… interesting.” George seemed hesitant to share that knowledge but Dream just grinned wider.

“Um, my work keeps me inside a lot, but if you want, I can start coming out a little more. To surf for you guys.” He offered.

George smiled shyly, sliding into the water. He didn’t make any promises, but what he did say was, “Maybe we’ll watch. Just try not to drown, okay?” 

Dream bit his lip and ran a hand through his messy hair, standing on the wet stone. There was a pause as George sat just below the water, his ears and eyes breaking the surface. He swallowed tightly. Maybe Dream was a little weird or maybe sirens were a thing because he really couldn’t stop thinking about how stunning this man was. “If I drown, will you kiss me again?”

He earned a splash to the face and some sputtering, but it wasn’t a no. George resurfaced to show off his pointed smile, scales glittering from the water dripping from his skin. The sight took Dream’s breath away, causing him to freeze. “Your beach is just that way. Perhaps I’ll see you around again.” George didn’t give him a chance to answer, diving into the water and disappearing with a flash of dark blue. The only thing that Dream could think was that SapNap would really think he was crazy. Judging by the three heads popping up in the distance, he wasn’t actually crazy. 

Besides, he didn’t think he could imagine a guy _that_ gorgeous.

**Author's Note:**

> tadaaaaa! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated so please don't be shy!


End file.
